militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bernard-René de Launay
depicting the arrest of de Launay during the storming of the Bastille]] , during which Bernard René Jourdan died.]] Bernard René Jourdan, marquis de Launay (1740–1789) was the French governor of the Bastille, the son of a previous governor, and commander of its garrison when it was stormed on 14 July 1789 (see Storming of the Bastille). Early life The marquis Bernard-René Jordan de Launay was born on the night of 8/9 April 1740 in the Bastille where his father was governor. At the age of eight he was appointed to an honorary position in the King's Musketeers (mousquetaires du roi). He subsequently entered the French Guards (gardes-françaises), a regiment permanently stationed in Paris except in time of war. In 1776 de Launay succeeded M. de Jumilhac as Governor of the Bastille. The thirteen years that he spent in this position were uneventful, though on 19 December 1778 he reportedly made the faux pas of failing to fire the cannon of the Bastille as a salute on the birth of a daughter (Madame Royale) to King Louis XVI. Until 1777 he was Seigneur of Bretonnière in Normandy. Role on 14 July 1789 Unlike Sombreuil, the governor of Hôtel des Invalides, who had accepted the revolutionaries' demands earlier that day, de Launay refused to surrender the prison and hand over the arms and the gunpowder in it.Hampson, Norman, 1963. A social history of the French Revolution. P.74-75 He promised that he would not fire unless attacked and tried to negotiate with two delegates from the Hotel de Ville, but the discussions drew out. A part of the impatient crowd started to enter the outer courtyard of the fortress after a small group broke the chains securing the drawbridge. After shouting warnings the garrison opened fire.[http://chnm.gmu.edu/revolution/chap4a.html Paris and the Politics of Revolution. At Liberty, Equality, Fraternity: Exploring the French Revolution, by Lynn Hunt and Jack Censer]George Rudé, Harvey J. Kaye. 2000. Revolutionary Europe, 1783-1815. P.73Philip G. Dwyer, Peter McPhee. 2002. The French Revolution and Napoleon. P.18GEO EPOCHE Nr. 22 - 05/06 - Französische RevolutionFrançois Furet, Mona Ozouf, Arthur Goldhammer. 1989. A Critical Dictionary of the French Revolution. P. 125 The besiegers interpreted this as treachery on the part of de Launay. The ensuing fighting lasted about four hours, resulting in about 100 casualties among the crowd and one dead defender. Eventually de Launay decided to capitulate on the condition that nobody from within the fortress would be killed, and threatened that he would blow up the entire fortress and the surrounding district if these conditions were rejected.Hans-Jurgen Lusebrink, Rolf Reichardt, Nobert Schurer. 1997. The Bastille: A History of a Symbol of Despotism and Freedom, P.43 His conditions were rejected, but he nevertheless capitulated. De Launay was then seized and was supposed to be escorted to the Hôtel de Ville by one of the leaders of the insurrection, soldier (future general) Pierre-Augustin Hulin, but on the way there, the furious crowd assaulted him, beat him and eventually lynched him by stabbing him repeatedly with their bayonets and shooting him once. The actual killing was reported to have been unleashed by the fact that de Launay, desperate and abused by the crowd, kicked an unemployed cook named Desnot in the groin. After the killing, his head was sawn off by Mathieu Jouve Jourdan, a butcher. It was fixed on a pike to be carried through the streets. Several other defenders of the Bastille were also lynched. Character The history writer Simon Schama describes de Launay as a "reasonably conscientious if somewhat dour" Simon Schama, page 399, "Citizens", ISBN 0-670-81012-6 functionary who treated prisoners more humanely than his predecessors had done. The Marquis de Sade who had been transferred from the Bastille to another prison shortly before 14 July, commented that de Launay was "a so-called marquis whose grandfather was a servant". A detachment of thirty Swiss grenadiers from the Salis-Samade Regiment had been sent to reinforce de Launay's small garrison of Invalides (military pensioners) shortly before the attack on the Bastille. Their officer, Lieutenant Deflue, subsequently accused his late superior of military incompetence, inexperience, irresoluteness and outright cowardice, which he had allegedly displayed before the siege.Quétel, Claude, 1989. La Bastille: Histoire Vraie D'une Prison Legendaire, p. 353 Deflue's report, which was copied into the log book of his regiment and has survived, may not be fair to de Launay, who was put in an impossible position by the failure of the senior officers commanding the Royal troops concentrated in and around Paris to provide him with effective support. The Marshal de Broglie, who as Minister of War was in overall charge of the abortive efforts to suppress the disturbances of 1789, had however written on 5 July that "there are two sources of anxiety concerning the Bastille; the person of the commandant (de Launay) and the nature of the garrison there".Munro Price, page 89, "The Fall of the French Monarchy", ISBN 0-330-48827-9 De Launay had three daughters by two wives. Some of de Launay's descendants settled in Russia, see Boris Delaunay and Vadim Delaunay for details. His killing is described graphically in Charles Dickens' A Tale of Two Cities (Book II, Chapter 21) and also in Hilary Mantel's A Place of Greater Safety. References External links * Portrait of Jourdan de Launay Category:1740 births Category:1789 deaths Category:1789 crimes Category:People of the French Revolution Category:French murder victims Category:Lynching deaths Category:Marquesses of Launay Category:Murdered military personnel Category:A Tale of Two Cities characters Category:People murdered in France Category:Deaths by stabbing